Blinded
by Gembomz
Summary: Chuck at school, has the intersect and knows who his dad is, ORION.  But bad people come looking for him...Who will keep him safe?  My first Chuck fanfiction. Review and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello! This is my first Chuck fanfiction. This goes on the assumption that ORION contacted Chuck when he was younger, to warn him and contacts him through an IPOD? I think i might just let you read it! ENjoy!**

Hi, my name is Chuck. Chuck Bartowski. And I am the son of the greatest spy in the world.

When I was 8 years old, I met Will and Morgan. They have been my best friends for seven years. We were really close and nothing could set us apart until they came. The people.

"Come on! We have to get to class!" I said in hushed tones. "If we get caught, we gonna's!"

"Hold on Chuck, 2 more minutes" Morgan said, his voice oddly strained. He was crouched down with a screw driver in one hand and an air vent cover in the other, half balanced on his knee. Trying to reattach it to the wall.  
>"There done" Morgan replied smugly.<p>

"We gotta go guys! Some one is coming" breathed Will, after running from round the corner from his post as look out. Morgan had just finished re-attaching the air vent when a loud voice boomed,

"What are you three doing out of class?" It was a teacher, our sex education teacher to be precise. I froze; Will and Morgan stood next to me but didn't say a word. The teacher, whose name I just remembered, Mrs White sighed.  
>"Look boys, I know you don't feel the need to attend a class all about sex, but you are growing up. Soon you will be at a stage where you are sexually active and we need to make sure that you are protected". I stared at her, my cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, then lowering my gaze and turning to see Morgan, who looked as if he could barely contain himself from laughing. I small smile tugged on to my lips and Will grinned at me.<br>"Well I'm glad you see the funny side" she muttered, "but STI's are no laughing matter". She turned her back to us and motioned for us to follow with the back of her hand. We attempted to straighten our faces whilst breathing a sigh of relief that we weren't caught. IT was close, too close. Then we followed Mrs White into the classroom.

You see Mrs White thought we missed her lass because it was sex ed, but that was just lucky coincidence. But really we were hiding things. You see my dad had been in hiding all of his life, he was a spy, code name: ORION. He sometimes sends me encrypted messages on my IPod touch, it's the only way I can contact him. Being such a computer nerd, I had improved my Ipod quite a bit and with the latest rumours about stealing, I wasn't going to take any risks. Will and Morgan knew and of course we decided that the newest Call; Of Duty game needed to be protected. We would go back and collect them after 5th lesson before going home… but we never got the chance. You see, they arrived during 5th lesson.

* * *

><p>"Hello we're from the inspection bored, can we have a little chat with one of your students?" I kept my head down, answering my algebra question.<br>"Mr Bartowski?" My head snapped up to see two men dressed in black suits and a load of information ran through my head so fast like a train,(a flash). I blinked at them. I did not want to go near these men. Unfortionatley I din't have much of a choice.

"uh…Yes Sir?" I questioned.  
>"These men are from the school inspection bored, go with them and answer their questions. I expect you back before the end of class".<br>I gulped and stood up. I smiled reassuringly at Will who was looking at me strangley. I glanced to see Morgan chewing on the end of his pencil oblivious.

"Off you go Mr Bartowski, quickly" my teacher snapped before returning his attention to his laptop. I was escorted out of the classroom like a prisoner.

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

Will's hand shot up almost immediately after I had left the room, asking if he could get a calculator, the teacher excused him impatiently. Morgan, after getting the answer 47.749 on his question raised his head to see Chuck's empty seat and Will walking out of the door.  
>"Sir! Sir" he called out.<br>"Can I go to the toilet please?" he pleaded.

"No, get on with your work Mr Grimes. Lesson time is for learning" the teacher snapped. Upset from being distracted from his laptop.  
>"But Sir! I'm desperate" he whined, squirming in his seat.<p>

"Fine! be quick"

* * *

><p>Chuck's POV<p>

I found my self in the car park of the school. There were two men standing beside a car… heavily armed. They were definitely not inspectors.  
>"What do you want from me?" I spat, struggling against their arms. The man facing me seemed to grin in secret triumph.<br>"From you? Nothing. It's ORION we're after" _Shit! They knew about my Dad! How on earth did they make the connection between me and him? _  
>"Who?" I lied, "I don't know anyone called ORION. You mean the constellation?"<p>

They laughed at my supposed stupidity.

"Seriously? I don't know what you are talking about!" I lied furiously, hoping they believed me.  
>"Yes you do Chuck" a voice interrupted, it was one I knew straight away. <em>Will… <em>

"He's your father". I bit my lip, my secrets out…although they probably knew anyway. I turned my head to see it was Will , standing there pointing a gun at my head.

"Will…" I said slowly, for the first time scared. "What are you doing? We're friends" I whispered. He clicked the gun.  
>"Sorry Chuck, we were never friends" Will said and seconds later, a shot was fired.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgan was about to give up looking when he leaned over the banister of the staircase and saw me standing in the middle of the car park with four large men, knew something was up and ran down the stairs two at a time. He crept along the wall and stuck his head round the corner to see Will pointing the gun at me. He hears me say,<br>"Will….. What are you doing? We're friends". He sees the gun pointed at my head and freezes in panic.  
>"Sorry Chuck, we were never friends" BANG. He watches me crumple to the ground, eyes wide with the shock of pain running through my body.

The shot did hit me but luckily his aim wasn't great. He hit me in the leg. It hurt like hell and the last thing I saw before I passed out in pain, was Morgan's worried face staring at me in shock, half hidden in the shadows.

**A/N**

**Hey what do you think? Worth carrying on? Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**


	2. CIA and Hospitals

**A/N**

**I'm on fire aren't I! I don't get to go on the computer with Dad nagging about the amount of internet usage and i am usually loaded with homwork, but since all i needed to do for this chapter was type it up. I though i would give it to you now. **

**Enjoy and REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was very confused and very tired. My body clock told me it was late and I felt like I had only been asleep a very short time.. I was in a strange little cell and Morgan was soundly asleep in the bed next to me. My leg was wrapped in a thick bandage. I didn't go to any hospital did I? Then I remembered what had happened. What Will had done. How could he turn on me like that? Where did he get that gun?<p>

"Morgan?" I whisper. No reply.

"Morgan" He groans rather loudly and mumbles under his breath.

"God dam it Morgan, wake up!" I almost shout into his ear and shove him in the right shoulder.

"Woah!...Oh hey buddy. How's the leg?" I stare at him.

"Fine...where are we and how did we get here? The last thing I remember were these men with guns and Will...he..h-he" i broke off unwilling to admit it.

"He shot you" Morgan continued quietly looking awkwardly at his shoes.

"Why? He...he said he knew my Dad" Morgan looked at me,

"I heard, he said your Dad's called ORION, but wasn't his name Stephen?" I sigh and reply,

"Well yes, but his code name is ORION" Morgan's eyes seemed to brighten.

"Ah, so for his super cool spy stuff then!" I smiled.

"We were rescued you know" Morgan told me, "This is the good guys holding cell. They just want answers not to torture us. The bad guys had put you in this black car. I rang the police and told them the number plate" he admitted quietly. "I should have helped more. I should have taken them all out but I... I just hid. I'm useless"

"It's OK Morgan. You're not worthless. If you had tried to take them out, you would have died buddy and I would have been tortured or killed aswell. Sometimes it takes bravery to hide"

I stood up and looked around the cell; I caught sight of one of the fingerprint scanners fir the cells opposite and flashed. A look of puzzlement crossed my features and my eyes widened. This was a CIA/NSA operations base. Morgan's head snapped up,

"You hear that?" It was the sound of foot steps. Someone was coming.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Agent Sarah Walker. Would you mind answering a few questions Chuck?" I nodded reluctantly. I was lead through to this huge room with loads of advanced machinery and computers. The main computer screen suddenly lit up and a woman wearing lots of badges looking down on me.<p>

"Mr Charles Bartowski?" she questioned. I nodded. "Agent Walker and her team found you in the back of a car with a group of men who worked for a terrorist group named 'Protractor'. These men are trained killers and the CIA does not think they would take such an interest in a civilian such as your self. When our team arrived you had been shot in the leg, however your kidnappers were not so fortunate. They were all shot in the head and died instantly" she informed me bluntly.

"What? Last thing I remember was Will shooting me!"  
>"Who's Will?" the woman asked.<p>

"William Baker. Well... he was my best friend." I replied solemnly.

"Mr Bartowski. William Baker is an assassin and a member of Protractor since he was recruited 4 years ago. Sorry Chuck." I took a moment to absorb this information. I couldn't believe it. He was a lie? I looked at the screen with his face on it and looked at the information gathered. My eyelids rolled into the back of my head as I flashed on my best friend. He was no best friend. He was a lie. A lie that I had told everything to. I could only be thankful that he was now dead so he couldn't spill my secrets. I try to blink away my tears.

"So Will is dead?"?" I blurted, asking for conformation.

"I'm sorry Chuck. All of them were dead" A tear ran freely down my cheek. I wasn't faking my emotions. He may have shot me, but he was still my best friend… well he was until I discovered his betrayal.

"So, they were just trying to kidnap me to torture Will? I don't understand! Why did they try and get me!" I cried. I knew they were trying to gain the where abouts of my father but since the emotion was there…. It would be easily believable that I had no idea and that they came after me because of my friendship with him.

"We believe a rouge team of CIA or NSA agents tracked the four Protractor agents down and thought you were already dead. Who ever they were, they were in a hurry and didn't get time to look for life signs." she replied sharply before pressing a button on her key board turning the screen into darkness. There were moments of silence before I spoke.

"Can Morgan and I go home now?" I ask tiredly. She patted me on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Of course follow me".

* * *

><p>I struggled to follow as my leg turned to jelly and started to throb and I collapsed but was caught my Agent Walker. Morgan noticed my face as we arrived seconds later, Sarah half carrying me.<br>"I know that face" he stated. "You're in pain. Why didn't you say anything?" I grimaced.

"I'm Ok."

"What. No you are not. Your leg's bleeding. I glanced down at my leg and red liquid seemed to be leaking out of it. My mouth widened in shock then the wooziness hit me and I passed out. I had a fear of blood. I hated looking at it, just the sight made me dizzy. But knowing that it came out of my leg, I couldn't handle it.

* * *

><p>I woke up in hospital about 20 minutes later according to my chart. The hospital had worked quickly as barely anyone checks in in the middle of the night. It helped also that my sister, Ellie, was a doctor. My legged throbbed and I noticed that my leg had been put in a cast.<p>

"CHUCK!" Ellie screamed entering my cubicle. "I came as soon as I heard!" How's you leg?"

I smiled thinly. "A lot better"

"How did it happen? Tell me the truth" she warned, "for it looks like a gunshot wound".

I gulped and decided to tell her everything. She is my sister after all. "I was kidnapped after last lesson. Will shot me in the leg and I was found in the back of a car with all of my kidnappers shot dead….I'm lucky for I think they thought I was dead and so left me alone. They wanted to know about Dad" Ellie's eyes widened in shock.

"What! Oh my god! Did they get your IPOD?" she asked sharply, crossing her fingers that it was safe.

"No, it's hidden at school" I grinned.

"I'll get Morgan" she looked at me a moment, "and some crutches. Let's break into the school"

I grinned at her. The IPOD was the only way we could contact our father and we were going to retrieve it by any means nessercery.

**A/N: I don't really have the time to sort out format and things, so as long as yo can read it. I am happy. Sorry about my limited vocab too, i seem to use the same words like, grinned, a lot!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**To be continued?**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
